Kuroko No Basket- Collapsed
by Animeowogirl
Summary: Kuroko has been looking really weak lately and collapses during the match of Rakuzan and Seirin, what could be wrong with Kuroko?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS IM NOT DEAD HAHA XD I wanted to make this preview of my new story for kuroko no basket so it wont be long(gomehh im a bit busy with school XD) and don't worry ill get back to the Rosario vampire one eventually XD soo here it is: XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket**

**Kuroko No basket: Collapsed**

The match was almost over 97-95 Rakuzan to Seirin, Kuroko seemed paler than usual and all his teammates have not failed to notice, during the 5 minute break Kuroko sat on the bench huffing and puffing trying to get more air through his lungs, Kagami looked at him concerned, "ne Kuroko you okay...if you want you can just rest for the last quarter..."

Kuroko looked at him with his usual deadpan eyes and for a second Kagami saw pain flicker on his face, "No I will continue the match Kagami-kun I want to beat Akashi-kun for once." Kagami looked concerned at the weak blue-haired boy, "alright just take it easy and leave it to us okay?" Kuroko nodded in reply.

The whistle blew: "Forth quarter begin!" A coach yelled. Kagami sprinted as fast as he could, Akashi catching up quick a prideful smirk on his face and his hetrochromic eyes gleaming with win as he stole the ball from Kagami and scored. Kuroko on the other hand looked weaker and weaker sweat pouring down his face, Kuroko was getting very dizzy it felt like his world was spinning, Kuroko started wheezing, the world was getting darker and darker, and he fell on the ground, collapsing.

** "TIME OUT!" The coach yelled.**

**"KUROKO!" Akashi and the whole Seirin team shouted.**

**Haha well what do u guys think for the preview, man im so rusty for not writing in months, please review and tell me if u want me to continue the story! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank u so much for the reviews: so heres chapter 2 hope its longer lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket**

**Kuroko No Basket Collapsed- chapter **2

The whistle blew: "Forth quarter begin!" A coach yelled. Kagami sprinted as fast as he could, Akashi catching up quick a prideful smirk on his face and his hetrochromic eyes gleaming with win as he stole the ball from Kagami and scored. Kuroko on the other hand looked weaker and weaker sweat pouring down his face, Kuroko was getting very dizzy it felt like his world was spinning, Kuroko started wheezing, the world was getting darker and darker, and he fell on the ground, collapsing.

**"TIME OUT!" The coach yelled.**

**"KUROKO!" Akashi and the whole Seirin team shouted.**

**"**_Oi!" Kagami yelled at Akashi, "what's going on with Kuroko?!" Akashi glared at Kagami with his hetrochromic eyes._

_"I don't know either! He never suddenly collapsed like that at Teiko!" All the generation of miracles and seirin gathered over the pale unconscious boy, his eyes were knit together painfully in his sleep, and never has he once truly showed emotion like that._

_ "Give Kuroko some room, dammit!" Akashi yelled at his old teammates and Seirin. _

_ "Kuroko-chii!" Kise sobbed. _

_ Akashi kneeled down at the unconscious boy, his face getting paler to the point where his skin was basically white, and his breathing slowing even more. "__**Tch what's going on with you Kuroko?! You never been in this kind of condition before!" **__Akashi thought. _

_ Kuroko's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his teammates, his face beated with sweat and his condition looking worse. "eh...?" Kuroko said confused as he looked at everyone, "W-What happened?" _

_ Kise bear-hugged Kuroko, "Kuroko-chii! I was so worried! You collapsed in front of everyone!" Kise sobbed, still hugging Kuroko._

_ "K-Kise-kun, cant breath!" _

_ "Eh? Oh gomeh Kuroko-chii.."_

_ Kuroko suddenly started coughing up blood, __**"No..." Kuroko thought, "this can't be happening in front of my teammates, i'm scared I don't wanna die..." Kuroko thought. **_

_** "O**__ii Kuroko?! What's wrong?!" Kagami yelled. Kuroko looked up at Kagami weak, __**"I'm F-" **__And Kuroko collapsed on the floor once more._

_ "Call the ambulance"! Midorima yelled._

_ "Their coming right now!" Kagami shouted._

_** Kuroko couldn't see anything, he could hear the scared voices of his teammates yelling, no matter how much he tried to wake up, his eyes refused to open**__, "__**It hurts.." Kuroko thought, "It feels like I can't breath at all, am I dying?" Kuroko thought.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**haha sorry guys this is a really short chapter I didn't know what to write XDD Well either way I hoped you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 3 will be out soon(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so first off: thank u so so so so so much for all the kind reviews and favs I really appreciate it, keep at it lol heres chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket**

**Kuroko No basket Collapsed chapter 3:**

_**Kuroko couldn't see anything, he could hear the scared voices of his teammates yelling, no matter how much he tried to wake up, his eyes refused to open**__, "__**It hurts.." Kuroko thought, "It feels like I can't breath at all, am I dying?"**_

_"Oi is the ambulance almost here?!" Aomine yelled._

_"Hang in there for a few more minutes Kuroko!" Akashi half pleaded._

_**Kuroko's throat was burning, it felt like his entire body was having a war, it was on fire, "You guys..." Kuroko tried to say.**_

_**FlashBack 3 Years Ago: Kuroko Age 13**_

_**"Otou-san, Okaa-san!" Younger Kuroko yelled, heaving in pain as he was sprawled on the floor defenseless as he saw the murder stab his parents, the color crimson filling his entire world, as he stared wide eyes at his now dead parents, and the murder licking blood off his knife, and just smirked at Kuroko before saying, "Hah kid, don't even try to help your parents, their gone now, and I don't think you want to join them in your already sick condition", the murder cackled before leaving the house.**_

_** Kuroko sobbed, he was pathetic if it wasn't for his damn condition he could've saved his now deceased parents, he urged his weak body to get up and call the ambulance and cops before he fell and slipped into darkness.**_

_** It wasn't until his neighbors discovered his dead parents and poor Kuroko when he finally realized he was in the hospital...**_

_** Flashback End**_

___ Kuroko opened his eyes, his body aching with pain and he felt hot, he looked up to see his worried teammates sitting with him in the hospital._

_ "You Baka Kuroko!" Aomine and Kagami yelled in unison as they glared at eachother, "We thought you were going to seriously die with the way you looked, "don't scare us like that!" Murasakibara opened the hospital door with a armful of snacks, "Yo Kuro-chii! I brought you snacks and a vanilla milkshake!" Mursakibara said in his usual childish voice._

_ "Arigato, Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko said softly as he took the vanilla milkshake and took a eager sip._

_ Akashi narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired boy, "Ne Kuroko... Why did you even suddenly collapse like that? You never did once back when we were at Teiko." Akashi said with suspicion in his voice._

_ "Well It's Beca-. Kuroko said before he was interrupted by the doctor coming in._

_ "Ah, Hello Kuroko-kun its, good to see you again, you haven't been here in years...Anyway! I'm here to inform you of good news...and bad news, the doctor said gazing at Kuroko._

_ Akashi glared at Kuroko, "What does he mean by, "It's good to see you again, you haven't been here in years, did something like this happen before?!" Akashi said raising his voice. _

**_ To be Continued XD_**

**_ Lol this was like the worst chapter yet, GOMEN :( anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys once again thank u guys so much for the reviews all you readers are truly my inspiration, so thank you!**

**Kuroko No Basket Collapsed Chapter 4**

**Previously on Kuroko No Basket Collapsed**

** "Ah, Hello Kuroko-kun its, good to see you again, you haven't been here in years...Anyway! I'm here to inform you of good news...and bad news, the doctor said gazing at Kuroko.**

_**Akashi glared at Kuroko, "What does he mean by, "It's good to see you again, you haven't been here in years, did something like this happen before?!" Akashi said raising his voice.**_

_ "Well Tetsuya? I'm waiting for an answer." Akashi narrowed his eyes._

_ "Eh, Uh , Well..." Kuroko stuttered as the doctor interrupted him once more. _**"Such a rude doctor-suu!" Kise thought. "** _Well Anyways, doctor, what is the good and bad news?" _

_ "Ah! yes! Well the good news is that you'll be able to be released from the hospital just don't overwork yourself or your condition will come back, now for the bad news". The Doctor looked sad. "__**HE **__is back." Kuroko widened his eyes, "Yo-Your kidding right!?" He yelled before going in a coughing fit._

_ "He?" all the generation of miracles and Seirin Asked._

_ "Oh you don't know?" The doctor looked curious. Akashi spoke up first, "No...But first I want you to tell us about Tetsuya's condition."_

_ "I think that is for Kuroko-kun to tell you." The doctor chuckled. Kuroko looked at his bed before quietly speaking up, "fine you want to know about my condition ne? Fine I'll tell you." Kuroko said with a trace of bitterness, his teammates and former teammates not failing to notice the normally calm boy. _

_ I have hemophilia also Dyspnea, Kagami-kun wonders why i'm so weak and short of breath right? There you have it, and my dyspnea also came to the point where it is completely not able to be cured, and also a few broken ribs from 3 years ago, so there." Kuroko said glaring at his bed._

_ Everyone looked shocked, hemophilia? dyspnea? broken ribs?! "Why did you tell us BAKA!" Everyone yelled. _

_ "Eto...I didn't think of it as a big deal..."_

_ "Of course it is stupid!" Aomine shouted, "And how did you break your ribs anyway?!"_

_ "From __**HIM**__ of course"! The doctor butted in._

_ "Who the hell is him!?" Kagami yelled. The doctor smiled oddly, "It's Kuroko-kun's most dreaded, the one who took his family away from him, and almost took his as well."_

_ "HAH?!" everyone yelled in unison. _

_ "...And..." The doctor said "__**He **__is back for Kuroko."_

**_ To Be Continued!_**

**_Sorry guys this chapter was so boring, I had no ideas, gomen :( Anyways! ill make it longer next time I PROMISE! please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grrr I had to type this twice cuz the first didn't save, THE SADNESS XD gomen I haven't updated fast I promise this'll be longer XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket**

** "Who the hell is him!?" Kagami yelled. The doctor smiled oddly, "It's Kuroko-kun's most dreaded, the one who took his family away from him, and almost took his as well."**

**_"HAH?!" everyone yelled in unison. _**

**_"...And..." The doctor said "He is back for Kuroko."_**

"Wait a second," Kagami said with a confused expression. "What do you mean by its Kuroko's dreaded who took his family from him and almost him?" The doctor sighed, "It's as it sounds, Kagami-kun, it should be pretty obvious, Kuroko-kun's parents got murdered and he almost did in the process." He said nudging his head toward Kuroko.

"But why would somebody want to do that to Tetsuya, and his family?" Akashi said narrowing his eyes, he held up his scissors, "I'll kill him..." A murderous glint flashed in his eyes. "I don't think there is a need for that Akashi-kun," the doctor said chuckling. "Anyway," Akashi said narrowing his eyes, "I believe Tetsuya deserves to tell us what truly happened to his family and him, and who is the actual identity of this murderer," Akashi beckoned towards Gom and Kagami, "Were worried about you Tetsuya, It's the least you can do after keeping all these huge secrets."

Kuroko sighed, he started to speak, his voice hardly audible from all the hacking up blood. "Fine, I'll tell you all, so my both my parents Kumori and Tanaka the-Kise interrupted, "UWAAA KUROKO-CHII WHAT'S WITH YOUR PARENTS SCARY NAMES?!" A spiteful glare was shot at Kise, and he flinched **Scary! Kuroko-chii never showed emotion in these cases! He thought. **"Anyway," Kuroko continued, My mom Kumori and dad Tanaka owned a major company with their bestfriend they known even before I was born, Akuhei, and as you can tell by the meaning of his name "evil"...He was indeed a spiteful man, anyway one day the company failed when the stocks all seemed to go down, Akuhei-san lost all his money due to the company's failing, while my parents were still going well off in terms of finance."

Kuroko paused from his story and cough, the whole sound filling up the whole room, and a suspiciously red looking color appeared on his hand but he wiped it before anyone could comment, "Well after I got off school from Teiko, Akuhei-san was there, furniture was messed up money all over the place, and I heard the screams of both my parents from upstairs where Akuhei-san was. I ran up as fast as I could and saw mother and father being stabbed by Akuhei-san and he kept yelling "It was all your fault I lost my money" over and over again. I tried to help but when he saw me, he punched me in the ribs as hard as he could, which resulted in 3 broken ribs, and my attack started up again from seeing such a horrid scene, helping was not a option I wanted to help mother and father so much, but I couldn't move, I was helpless all I could manage was throwing a broken piece of a vase at his face which only resulted in a minimal injury to his face, but nothing worked I just witnessed their brutal deaths, Akuhei-san made off with everything, including the ones I loved..."

Kuroko's eyes started to water, and before he knew it he was crying, everyone started at the sick boy in pity, they never knew he has gone through so much pain and suffering over the years, they couldn't even notice since he kept up that deadpan look on his face, if only they knew, even though they couldn't help much, they could have confronted the boy.

"Kuro-Kuroko why have you never told us something so important, your own past teammates, even Kagami! Do you realize how important this is?!" Midorima shouted.

Kuroko looked up, his face soaked up in tears, "And what could you guys do now?! That was three whole years ago this incident happened! I mean I'm well aware that Akuhei-san wants to come and kill me to now, for whatever twisted reason he has but, think about it, what can you all truly do about this!" Kuroko said. "I can't anything in this condition, you all don't know how he looks like and I highly doubt you'd all would be able to help, so there is no point, right?" He started to laugh, "Aren't I pathetic?"

Akashi walked up to Kuroko and slapped him, **WHACK! **The sound of the slap filled up the quiet room, "Are you an idiot Tetsuya?!" Kuroko held the spot where Akashi slapped him, and winced in pain, "Akashi-kun..."

"Don't act as if your about to die saying there's no chance for anything, your stronger than that Tetsuya."

"Well how can I do anything!? I can hardly even get up properly and breath how can I do anything about the Akuhei-san matter?!" Kuroko coughed.

"You do realize you have your former teammates and Kagami right?" Akashi said in a snarky tone.

Kuroko's phone started to go off, "hello?" he said in a weak tone from all the coughing. "Ahhhh~~~Kuroko-kuuun, nice to hear you, its been three years already!", the man on the other line chuckled. Kuroko's face paled,** how did Akuhei-san get my number?!** He thought. "Anyway~" Akuhei said in a singsong tone, "Heard you got in the hospital from an attack, such a shame, well I was in the hospital for a while to after you threw that piece of vase at my eye, heh heh anyway, I was thinking of paying my lil Kuroko a visit at the hospital, ne?" His voice deepened to a more sadistic tone, "I'll have a fun time playing with all your friends from your stupid basketball club, bye then Kuroko, I'll see you soon, until then", Akuhei laughed and hung up.

"Kuroko what's wrong?" Everyone asked in unison.

"It's Akuhei-san...He found out where I am somehow, my number and everything, and he's coming for a "visit".

**TO BE CONTINUED :D**

**yay I told you guys itd be longer haha, hope you liked it, and hopefully it was less confusing than the others, well until next time! :9**


End file.
